


糟了！我和老公互换身体了！耶！

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 豹淇恶搞 [1]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	糟了！我和老公互换身体了！耶！

1.

今天早上醒过来的时候，我发现自己怀里躺着个光不溜秋的黑发小美人儿。

日哦，小妞儿胸还挺有肉的，快让爷摸两把。

等等。

妈的。

这他妈不是我自己么？！

2.

[我和我老公互换身体了。怎么办？在线等，急！]

我上网发了个求助帖，然而等了半天，下面的回复除了“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，就是“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，中间还夹着几条“那还不赶紧和自己爽一爽”。

我：？？？

好主意。

3.

我打算对自己下手的时候，“我”也醒了。

“怎么回事？”“我”一张嘴直接把我悄悄咪咪袭胸的手吓萎了。

“老公，”我被自己现在的撒娇声恶心的一呕，“互换身体好像是超英和他们老婆之间的标配经历，有助于加深夫妻感情。我在网上看见好多次了，今天终于轮到咱俩了。”

在我身体里的特查拉低头看了看自己，又看了看我，无奈的闭着眼睛摇了摇头。

“诶老公，我刚才上网搜了一下，别人家的超英都是和自家老婆睡一次就换回来了，要不咱俩也试试？”

特查拉睁开眼瞪了我一眼。

哟呵，还挺娇俏。

可真是学到了老娘的精髓。

“你会么？”

嘿？！你还敢瞧不起我？不就是打个桩？！

“这有什么不会的？你不是等下还有议会？我可不想替你去，你赶紧的，坐上来自己动！”

我说完一把撩起被子。

靠，真他妈雄伟。

4.

然而谁能想到，都变成聪明美丽懂事可爱温柔体贴充满情趣的小姑娘了，我老公还是个死傲娇。

“你不动我可动了啊！”趁自己掌控着他的肉体，赶紧多搞一会儿算一会儿。

我甚至还准备了kimoyo beads在旁边录像！

“我老公”主动啊！千年难得的机会啊！不拍下来当把柄简直不是人。

5.

哦不好意思，视频没拍成。

我还脑了五六七八个姿势，69啊，女上啊，站位啊，但是……

对不起，我对着自己的脸和胸真的下不去嘴。

呕——

6.

“老公，你这个……算了我自己去洗个澡解决一下。你自己想想怎么换回来吧。”

跑进浴室，打开水龙头，我看着大镜子里的自己。

这个腹肌，这个胸肌，这个肱二头肌……

mmp我终于可以肆无忌惮的随便摸了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

哦哟摸起来好巴适哦。

而且我发现，摸我老公的身体，不光我脑子里很爽，这个肉体的反应也很爽嘛！

这个臭男人平时一副禁欲的德行，其实自己暗爽不跟我说！

妈的。

老娘得多摸两把。

7.

摸完之后，我故意浴巾裹着下半身就走了出去。

特查拉坐在床边上慢腾腾梳头。看着那一梳子的头发丝……

Mmp梳掉那么多老娘不心疼的啊？！

我气得走过去一把抢过梳子来：“你别动，我给你梳！我还想让我头发多活几年。”

慢慢悠悠的梳着头发，突然，卧室的门被人一把推开，吓得我赶紧就往他后面躲。

诶？为什么跟做贼一样？

进来的是苏睿。

“哥哥……哇哦，”苏睿一眼就看见猫着腰缩在“我”身后的“特查拉”，再一看我手里的梳子，和我刚刚遮住关键部位的浴巾，一脸“我明白”的关上门走了出去。

“看好了门，没事儿别让任何人进去。”苏睿在门外是这样叮嘱的。

日哦，误会辽。

真棒。

8.

“老公，苏睿可是看见你穿着浴巾调戏我了，这可不是我搞出来的哦！”

特查拉无奈的拿过梳子自己匆匆梳了两下。

“诶你轻点儿啊我的头发哎哟哟！”我心疼的把梳子抱进怀里，把一根根头发取下来，盘成一团准备放进盒子里存着，老了给自己做顶假发。

“换上衣服，去议会，我和你一起去，然后去找苏睿想办法把身体换回来。”

去议会？？？？？？

一堆部落组

族长坐一起各种扯皮？？？

我才不去嘞。

“你自己去跟他们解释一下就行了，我去找苏睿，这种脑力劳动比较适合我。”

“不行。”娇滴滴的声音透着臭男人的深沉。

“你管我！”男低音配着无情无义无理取闹的撒娇。

“过来。”娇滴滴的深沉。

“我就不！”无情无义无理取闹的撒娇。

门外的朵拉侍卫队现在大概满脸问号。

“你再吼我！你再吼我，我就……我就让你不能出门见人！”

我开始动手自摸腹肌。

哦哟，巴适。

特查拉看着我，扶额抿嘴翻白眼，一条龙。

“反正你不敢这样对我的身体。”我冲他挑衅的挑挑眉。

“你确定？”特查拉突然问我。

？？？

你想干嘛？

“靠你别碰我头发！”

9.

两分钟之后，我换好长袍跟他去开议会。

本来穿衣服的时候我还想和他玩儿点儿夫妻情趣，互相帮忙穿衣服什么的。

结果……

“老公，我不会穿你的衣服，太复杂了，你来帮我穿好不好？”

“你脱的时候不是很会么？”

mmp，计划失败。

10.

议会和我猜想的一样无聊，好不容易垂帘听政结束，我赶紧拉着我老公进行下一项日常行程。

草原放风。

我搂着特查拉在最前面走，后面的侍卫和百姓一个两个的纷纷探头围观。

怎么了？没见过国王王后秀恩爱啊？

特查拉捅了捅我的肋骨：“你注意一下形象。”

“反正不是我的形象，”我“吧唧”在他脸上亲了一口，“我看见旁边有人录下来了，视频真实绝无造假，嘿嘿嘿。”

11.

然而谁能想到，好好的例行出门，还能碰上个小型袭击。

“卧槽你这个战衣怎么弄出来？！”

“你的kimoyo beads可以直接控制！”

“我的kimoyo beads在你手上！”

“我说我的kimoyo beads！”

“到底谁的！”

“特查拉的！”

“你早说啊！”

慌慌张张的把战衣搞好，一个炸弹碎片就超我俩飞了过来。

准确的说，是朝着我的脸飞了过去。

靠！哪个龟孙儿干的？！是想毁了老娘的容还是想毁了我和我老公下半辈子的性福！

“你小心！”特查拉喊了我一声。

“你可闭嘴吧。”我一个转身把他护在怀里。

诶哟小小一只好可爱哦。

靠，背上好疼。

为什么穿着战衣还会疼啊mmp！

好不容易靠着特查拉的指挥和朵拉侍卫的帮助，我们从袭击里抽身而出。

但是特查拉被炸弹擦伤了胳膊，脸上也有一点点破皮。

我心疼的抱起来就往家里跑。

“跑慢点儿，我没事儿。”

“我怕慢了我就毁容了。”

“……”

12.

回家之后，医生给特查拉处理了伤口。

可能是我的身体不够结实吧，特查拉很快就睡了过去。

我就坐在一边查资料。

晚上的时候，特查拉醒了。

我给他喂了些水和吃的。

“诶，我看了一眼其他超英夫人的记录贴，好像睡一夜也会自动换回去，神奇吗？”

“嗯……”特查拉又睡着了。

13.

第二天特查拉睁开眼。

“你在干嘛？”

“我在喝咖啡。”

“这么多杯，你一晚上没睡？”

“嗯……”我放下第五杯摩卡，“腹肌没摸够，我喝咖啡撑着。”

“……”

14.

第三天。

“？？？特查拉你是不是给我喝了安眠药？！为什么我会换回来？！我不要！！！”


End file.
